Slacklining
by Snape's-Mistress-Forever
Summary: Harry and Hermione slackline after graduation. How will Severus get involved


"Congratulations graduates of the Hogwarts class of 1999!" Dumbledore said loudly for everyone in the Great Hall to hear. It was a beautiful June day at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, and Ron has graduated from Hogwarts after 8 years from the year they began. The sound in the Great Hall was loud because everyone was cheering and talking. 

"Hey Hermione want to come slackline with me? I made Sirius put up two so we can do it at the same time." Harry asked looking hopeful wanting to burn off some energy 

"I don't know Harry…" Hermione said unsure, it has been a while since she has been on a slack line and didn't know if she would be able to balance 

"Come on! I'll play our favorite song while doing our routine." Harry replied smiling knowing he just did the trick to make her come with him. Seeing her smile and nod the trio made their way out of the Great Hall but not before telling people to come and join to party to that was fixing to happen. As they walked across the lawn they seen Sirius standing near the slack lines. He managed to grow four trees to hang the slack line up two tress was side by side about 3 feet apart, directly across the trees roughly 25 feet away stood two more trees also 3 feet apart. The slack line itself was only 2 inches wide. The line hung 2 feet from the ground. 

"Perfect!" Harry exclaimed happily. The walked close shedding robes, vest, ties. Until Hermione was down to a red tank top that hugged her curves and black shorts, while Harry wore only red basketball shorts. Both wore flat bottom shoes to have a better grip on the line. They didn't notice the crowd that began to gather around them, soon enough all the students that were in the great hall was staring at what the two friend was about to do, never seeing the act of slacklining before it sparked an interest, the professors were the only ones who were still inside. 

"Alright everyone we are going to play a loud song with our wands. It's a very mature song so those who has not had 'the talk' with their parents or guardians should leave now or put a bubble around their heads to avoid listening to the song." Ron said watching some first years asking upper classmen to do the charm. 

"Someone watch out for teachers. If they begin to come warn us." Harry yelled to the crowd

"Ready Hermione?" Harry asked going to the one closest to the lake starting the song before putting a foot on the line ready to push himself up as Hermione did the same on the other line 

"Ready. " Hermione said smiling loving the beat of the drums and the guitar as it began to play. Pushing themselves up as Harry began singing with the words while he walked. 

"No is a dirty word  
>Never gonna say it first<br>No, it's just a thought  
>That never crosses my mind" Harry sang with perfect pitch. Both begin doing tricks such as, flips, back flips, handstands, walking forward and backwards <p>

"Maybe in the parking lot  
>Better bring your friend along<br>Better all together  
>Than just one at a time" Hermione sang perfectly continuing on the amazing tricks bring woo's and aahh's for both of them <p>

"S is for the simple need" Hermione sang smirking  
>"E is for the ecstasy" Harry sang doing an handstand<br>"X is just to mark the spot" Hermione sang doing a trick  
>"Cause that's the one you really want" They both sang together <p>

"Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
>'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes<p>

Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question  
>Then it's always yes, yeah" Hermione sang while she began at one side of the line flipping backwards till she hit the middle sticking the landing <p>

"I'm loving what you wanna wear  
>I wonder what's up under there<br>Wonder if I'll ever have it  
>Under my tongue" Harry sang while he began bouncing on the line, sitting on his back, then bum then up once again on his feet eliciting applause for both of the performers. <p>

"I'll love to try to set you free  
>All of you all over me<br>Love to hear the sound you make  
>The second you're done" Hermione sand winking at Harry as a signal. They quickly at the same time jumped the air landing on the others line and beginning the act of flips and stunts <p>

"S is for the simple need" Hermione sang doing a backflip off the tree landing on the line while smiling  
>"E is for the ecstasy" Harry sang doing a flip landing on his back then onto his feet grinning<br>"X is just to mark the spot" Hermione sang walking backwards 

"'Cause that's the one you really want" They sang together  
>"Yes, sex is always the answer, it's<br>never a question  
>'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes<br>Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question  
>Then it's always yes" They sang together once again switching lines going back to their original line <p>

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>(Yes)<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah 

As the guitar began to play once again with no lyrics a voice rang out 

"Teachers!" Looking quickly to the door the crowd saw Severus Snape and Remus Lupin make their way down to the trees before stopping surveying the spot 

"What in the hell are you two doing?" Remus asked smiling 

"Slacking" Harry said casually 

"Slacking?" Remus asked looking at Severus who began to respond 

"They are balancing on a thin rope while performing tricks. Takes a lot of balance to be able to do it." Severus said smirking at Hermione who looked shock 

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked shocked 

"Done it before. What is that noise?" Severus asked confused looking around for the source 

"Music my dear ex-professor." Harry said smirking while walking the line absentmindedly 

"What are you playing" Remus asked as the guitar began to slow the vocals was beginning to start once again 

"You'll find out" Hermione said winking at Severus while Sirius walked over to Remus chatting 

"S is for the simple need" Hermione sang winking at Severus once again before doing more tricks

"E is for the ecstasy" Harry sang winking at Draco who smiled back  
>"X is just to mark the spot" <p>

"Cause that's the one you really want" They both sang together smirking seeing the shocked expression on their professor's faces 

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
>'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes<br>Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question  
>Then it's always yes, yeah<br>Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
>'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes<br>Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question  
>Then it's always yes<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>(Yes)<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>(Yes)  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>(Yes)<br>Yeah, yeah 

They sang the song like they had before the teachers came out ending with Harry jumping on Hermione line as both back flipped off. Landing perfectly as applause exploded around them, even the teachers that stood in front of them clapped. 

"Damn! I did not know you was that athletic 'Mione" Remus said smiling 

"Been practicing all year since Harry found it." Hermione said bumping her hips against Harry's smiling who gladly smiled back bumping her back 

"So Snape how did you know what we were doing?" Harry asked smiling as Draco walked up beside him 

"I have one. Been doing it for a couple years as a stress reliever" Severus said looking at Hermione in her outfit. The shirt and short fit her perfectly showing off her womanly curves before looking her in the eye smiling playfully  
>"I know something else that could be a stress reliever" Harry said smirking at Hermione who blushed and smack him upside his head while Remus and Sirius laughed <p>

"What I'm just saying he could relieve stress in other ways. You even sang 'sex is always the answer, it's never a question'" Harry said smiling while Hermione jumped on his back laughing

as he tripped but gained his balance, turning to the group before saying 

"If your this athletic outside they bedroom I don't know if I want to know what you're like inside the bedroom, and damn girl if you wrap your legs around guys you date like you do me then I have no idea how you even are outside inside of on that one certain persons bed. Maybe I should tell that person you're interested, in their bed" Harry said smiling while holding her hands from covering his mouth. Before he could say anything else Hermione bent down to whisper in his ear 

"I swear Harry you say anything I will tell everyone of how you figured out you were gay." Hermione whispered smiling before pulling back looking to his face seeing fear before a sneaky smirked before she knew it she was in front of the group still on Harry's back looking at Severus he was sneering at Harry until he met her gaze turning it to a wink before looking at Harry as he spoke 

"Hello everyone I just wanted to tell the way I figured out I was gay. It was when I woke up after a long night of drinking finding myself in Draco's bed. Yes that's right I shagged Draco! Now back to the fact of who Hermione wants to show her 'athletic ability' is a Slytherin. I guess we have that in common" Harry said winking at Draco 

"Well that was more than I wanted to know about my godson." Sirius said smiling 

"I'm going to kill you" Hermione said smiling jumping off Harry's back while he smiled back 

"No you won't you love me too much." Harry said looking around the group before speaking again "Where did Snape go?" 

"Look behind you" Remus said pointing behind Harry. Hermione quickly turned around to see Severus shirtless and only in shorts like Harry's but green doing a handstand with his chest turned towards Hermione. Hermione could see that Severus worked out, you can't have a chest and abs like he did and not work out 

"What is it?" Severus asked pushing from his hands to his feet never touching the ground. He had caught her staring at his body and smiled inwardly 

"I'm just surprised with your old age you can still be that ripped." Hermione said teasingly smiling playfully 

"I'm not that old. Only 39 that the relevance of a man in his 20's in the muggle world" Severus said smiling back jumping down walking to Hermione before being inches from her while she continued to stare at his body. Severus gaining an idea looked around only seeing Harry, Draco, Sirius, and Remus. He took his hand and brought it under her chin bring her eyes to look into his

"My eyes are up here Hermione." Severus said teasingly, smiling when he seen her blush 

"Only trying to pay you back for staring at me" 

"Well boys have you figured out who Hermione wants to bed?" Harry said smiling before continuing "I don't see any other men out here who is a Slytherin beside Draco and he's mine. Snape he's a Slytherin and not trying to be weird but he is ripped. Just like Hermione likes them, fit enough to keep up with her." 

"He has enough brains to keep her interested" Sirius added 

"He's mature enough for her." Remus said smiling 

"Both stubborn so you know the fights are going to be good. And good fights always leads to an amazing sex." Draco said smiling putting his arm around Harry's waist who slung his arm over Draco's shoulder 

"Now the only question is. Can Snapey handle our dear know-it-all Hermione Granger?" Harry said smiling at Hermione who began to blush then to Severus who looked at Hermione 

"Damn right I can Potter." Severus said bring Hermione's lips to his. The kiss was gentle but demanding it began to become hotter by the second clear on where this would end up at. Breaking them from the kiss was the boys wolf whistling 

"Think you couldn't shag my best friend right in front of me?" Harry teased 

"Shut it Potter." Severus glared mad for breaking the hottest kiss he has ever had 

"Bed is in the dungeon Snape, not on the ground" Sirius said smiling 

"Have it your way" Severus said smiling as he cast a spell for his robe to transfigure into a regular shirt putting it on before leading Hermione to the castle, followed by laughing and more wolf whistles. As he entered the castle he seen few students standing around before making his way down to the dungeons with his beautiful women. 

"You know once this happens your mine. I don't like sharing." Severus said seriously looking at Hermione who took in the look of his room. 

"I know. But the same applies to you." Hermione said hoping he would agree. 

"Of course." Severus said before throwing her on the bed thoroughly ravishing her


End file.
